When It Rains It Pours
by Shara1
Summary: Clamp School Detectives: Mild Shonen Ai SouhNokoru: Nokoru has one heck of a bad day


The lovely ladies of Clamp own Clamp School Detectives. I only wish I had the right to call them my own. :)   
  
Paring: Souh/Nokoru   
  
Rating: Shonen Ai  
  
When It Rains It Pours  
  
  
  
The tall and silent Takamura Suoh stood looking darkly handsome in his CLAMP school uniform as he waited in the corner of the white paneled elevator that was whisking him to the office of CLAMP Campus's Rijichou. He passed a long callused hand through the wavy azure strands of his hair to straighten them as he felt the elevator come to a stop. A slender raven-haired man with wide silver-gray eyes and a childlike demeanor appeared before him as the doors rolled open.   
  
The school board treasurer, Ijyuin Akira sighed in relief as the elevator doors opened to reveal the campus's secretary and Rijichou's personal bodyguard Takamura Suoh. "Konnichiwa Takamura Senpai," Ijyuin Akira greeted Suoh with grave concern in his quicksilver eyes. He took a step to the left so that his senpai could exit the elevator. "I'm glad you're here. I just delivered the budget requirements for next week's school festival to your desk for approval."  
  
"Very good, did you stop in to see Rijichou while you were at it?" Suoh asked in quiet tones focusing his golden eyes on the younger man.   
  
"Hai, he was working very hard. He's nearly done with the paperwork already and it's only three o'clock. It was a very difficult day for him. I didn't have time to stay and talk to him about it, but I believe something has gone wrong with the field trip to the US the third graders are taking." Akira dropped his gaze to trace the square patterns on the carpet. "I wish I hadn't promised Utako I would go with her to her fashion show this weekend. I know it will be a lot of fun to be out with Utako. She certainly deserves to have someone see the result of all her hard work. But I hate leaving Rijichou when he's so down. He doesn't say anything, he never does. But, how can I enjoy myself when I know he's upset?"  
  
Suoh understood perfectly how his friend felt. Imonoyama Nokoru's happiness was important to them both. He was the corner stone of their world. Without him everything else would fall to pieces. "He'll be fine Akira. He simply needs something to take his mind off the trip." Suoh smiled reassuringly gently clasping Akira's shoulder. He wasn't nearly as good at comforting fears as Nokoru was. But he wanted Ijyuin to be able to enjoy his weekend with Utako. With a confident air Suoh let go of the younger man. "Don't worry Akira, I already have a few ideas on how I might distract him. I'll cheer him up."  
  
Akira responded with a smile of his own reassured. "Then I won't worry. Rijichou will be just fine with Takamura senpai to look after him. I wish you both could come with us this weekend, but there are going to be too many people from all over the world at the show. It's far to great a security risk.   
  
Nodding in agreement, the ninja tapped his chin in contemplation. There would be too many variables he would have to try and control to properly protect the Rijichou. But what if Utako held a fashion show here? Yes, now there's an idea. And I know Rijichou with his love for entertainment would be all for it. "Perhaps Utako could convince the modeling club to help her hold a fashion show here on campus when you get back. That way we could both see one of her shows." With a pleased expression warming his normally stoic face, Suoh folded his hands behind his back.   
  
"What a wonderful idea! Leave it to Takamura senpai to think of such a brilliant notion. " Akira clapped his hands in pleasure his smile restored to its normal radiance. "I shall suggest the idea to Utako, but I am sure she will want to do it." Akira chanced to look at his watch and bounced in place. "Oh my, I have to get going now or I will be late. Rijichou wouldn't forgive me for keeping a lady waiting. See you both on Monday." Akira pressed the button to open the elevator door and bowing to his friend stepped inside with a lighter heart. Takamura senpai would take good care of the Rijichou. He waved at the ninja as the doors started to close.   
  
Suoh bowed back calling out," See you then. Have a safe journey," just as the doors were closing. He walked the short distance to the Rijichou's office. Knocking on the door he waited listening for Nokoru's voice from within the office. A few seconds went by but the Rijichou's answer never came.  
  
Eyes narrowing in concern, Suoh opened the door with one hand on his throwing darts.   
  
The Rijichou was leaning forward with his elfin face pressed against the cool surface of his desk. Despite the long blond hair that hid Nokoru's vivid blue eyes and half his face the chairman's weariness was obvious even in repose. It was clear that he had pushed himself to his limits to get everything done before the weekend. Towering stacks of approved papers littered the office looking like nothing so much as a forest of oddly shaped trees.  
  
Nokoru was notorious in his dislike of paperwork so Suoh was happy in the knowledge that his Rijichou had done all this work just so they could spend some time alone together. His golden eyes softly caressed the delicate lines of the chairman's face as he walked over to the desk. Slipping deftly between the piles of papers to get closer to his Rijichou, Suoh tenderly massaged his friend's temples.   
  
"Oooh," Nokoru murmured sleepily lifting his head to give, Suoh greater access. "That feel's divine. Please don't stop doing that. I am finally beginning to feel alive again. Instead of some sort of human paperwork machine."   
  
The warm sound of Suoh's chuckle filled the room lapping pleasantly over Nokoru's strained senses," I see you had a difficult day, Rijichou."  
  
"You don't know the half of it. It all started around eight o'clock this morning. I got a call from Ranji-san. The fellow who is chaperoning the third grade class. He informed me that the flight was fine and everyone had survived the trip to LA."  
  
"That's a good thing isn't it." Strong fingers gently kneaded the Rijichou's tense forehead as Suoh replied.   
  
"It would have been if they were going to LA." Nokoru agreed with a small nod. "The problem is that they were supposed to be flying into New York."  
  
"Oh no, that's terrible! That's all the way on the other side of the continent! What happened? Did the class get on the wrong plane?"   
  
Leaning his chin on gracefully tapered fingers Nokoru let his eyes drift closed. "No the class got on the plane they were scheduled to take. The airline had changed the departure time for the plane going to LA and didn't think to warn any of their passengers. I am sure there were a lot of unhappy people at the airport this morning." Burrowing his face into his arms Nokoru let his breath out in a sigh. "Oh Suoh, What would the previous Rijichou think of me for managing to misplace the entire third grade class?"  
  
"It's hardly your fault that the Airline changed their flight plans without notifying anyone. Besides, the class isn't misplaced exactly. You know where they are. It's just a matter of getting them to where they need to be." Suoh let his hand sift through the golden threads of Nokoru's hair. He liked the way it shimmered in light that was pouring in from the office window.  
  
"You have absolutely marvelous hands Suoh, doumo arigatou." Nokoru enjoyed the sensation of Suoh's fingers in his hair. It was a soft soothing touch and the Rijichou leaned into it. "I bought them all tickets to the next flight to New York and transferred some money to them so Ranji-san could buy the students some clothing to wear until their luggage arrives.  
  
"It's my pleasure, Rijichou." Somehow the shading of Suoh's voice made the title sound much more intimate than it normally was. "But why would Ranji-san need to buy the students extra clothing? Is something wrong with their luggage?" Suoh watched in appreciation as Nokoru turned to look up at him with amusement glittering in his luminous sapphire eyes. "Good," Suoh thought to himself," Nokoru is seeing the humor of the situation. Which means that he is beginning to relax."  
  
"That's right, I didn't tell you about the luggage yet. Did I? Nothing is wrong with the luggage. It just happens to be in Australia." Nokoru smiled pleasantly somehow managing to keep his voice even.  
  
"They sent the luggage to Australia?" Suoh spluttered his mouth dropping open as he stared at Nokoru in amazement. He had expected that the airlines had done something with the luggage considering how the Rijichou had opened his last statement. But Australia? Could anyone really be that incompetent?   
  
"Yes, Australia," Nokoru confirmed with a nod of his fair head. "Sydney to be exact. So Ranji-san is going to buy some cloths for the students to wear so they have more than one change of clothing until the luggage is rerouted back to them. The students themselves should have arrived in New York by now or they will be arriving very soon. They missed the connecting flight that would have taken them to the private academy they will be staying at for the duration of the field trip. So I had to try and book rooms for them in New York for this evening."  
  
"What a day," Suoh shook his head as his fingers traced down the tightly knotted muscles in the back of Nokoru's neck.   
  
"It gets better," Nokoru said in a tone of voice that implied just the opposite. "There is a convention in the city taking up most of the major hotels. All the hotels near the airport are full. I managed to find them a place half way across the city. It took me a full two hours just to find a suitable hotel. I would have brought you in to help out, but you were in that security meeting today and the schools security is more important than arguing with hotel personnel."  
  
Suoh gave his friend and an affectionate glance. " Hai we did cover some important business today. But that doesn't keep me from wishing that I could have helped you. And on top of all the emergencies you had to handle today, you had all the paperwork for next week's festival to get done so everyone can get started setting things up on Monday. It's no wonder that your neck is full of knots.   
  
"Ahhhhhh," Nokoru moaned as his body quivered in relief when Suoh found and soothed the worst of the knots. It was shear ecstasy to simply be pain free. Slumping into his chair the Rijichou gave his ninja a grateful pat, letting his hand come to rest over Suoh's hand. "Doumo arigatou, Suoh. I don't deserve a friend like you."  
  
"I'll remind you, you said that next time you get irritated at me for making you do your work."   
  
It was apparent to Suoh just how much of a toll the day's misadventure had on Nokoru by his friend's half hearted reaction to the teasing. Nokoru simply made a face and stuck out his tongue, when normally he would have fired a return volley.   
  
The cool countenance thawed a bit as Suoh twined the fingers of his hand with Nokoru's. The ninja's lips curled up into a smile as he contemplated the golden man he was bound to. Rijichou may like to have fun and goof off, but when he does give himself to something he is unstinting. "That's another day. After everything that has happened today I think you've earned some time off. Barring any major calamities we have the whole weekend free. So did you have any plans for this evening?"  
  
"I skipped lunch, so I am a little hungry. Don't frown at me like that, Suoh. I just didn't have time to eat anything. I was on the phone the whole time. So perhaps we could go somewhere nice for supper?"   
  
Suoh had just opened his mouth to respond when the phone on Nokoru's desk started to ring. "Don't answer that. Let the answering service take it. You can deal with whatever it is after I make certain you have a good meal. Really Nokoru, you should take better care of yourself. Skipping meals isn't healthy.   
  
"But I have to answer it, Suoh! It might be Ranji-san and the third graders." Nokoru replied as he reached out to pick up the phone.   
  
"Knowing Nokoru, he'll worry himself to pieces until he finds out who's on the phone. Right now he doesn't need any more worry than he's already had today. However if I allow him to pick up the phone he'll invariably be pulled into more work. He doesn't need that right now either. Suoh nimbly plucked the receiver out of the chairman's hand and held it up to his ear giving his friend an apologetic smile.   
  
"He can be so forceful sometimes," Nokoru smiled fondly as he studied the ninja's calm visage. "Really, it's very sweet of him."   
  
"Konnichiwa, this is Rijichou Imonoyama's office. He is unable to take this call at the moment. Can I take a message." For a moment silence filled the room. Then it was broken by Suoh's soft voice, "Hai, I am sure that will be fine. I'll make certain he is informed. You're welcome. Have a good weekend."  
  
Setting the phone down the ninja pushed Nokoru's chair back from the desk so he could kneel in front of his friend and turn serene eyes on his Rijichou. "It was the leader of the school band. He wishes to know if you have a preference for what music the band will be playing at the festival."  
  
"It wasn't anything that couldn't wait until Monday, after all. So what are you hungry for this evening?"  
  
Gently tugging Nokoru forward by his tie, Suoh locked his lips onto the Rijichou's soft pliant mouth. Sliding forward in his chair Nokoru wrapped his arms around the ninja's muscular chest pulling himself closer to his pillar of strength. Closing his eyes as Suoh devoured his lips Nokoru was enveloped in the ninja's devoted embrace. "He has always been a man, more of action than words." Nokoru's thoughts were tinged with a doting amusement. "He's such a romantic. Pulling me into his arms like some sort of swashbuckling hero. Not that I could ever convince him of that fact."  
  
Feeling Nokoru's lips twitch into a smile, Suoh released the Rijichou. Studying Nokoru with glittering eyes Suoh wondered what it was that had amused his friend.   
  
The twitching of Nokoru's lips turned into an all out radiant smile, lighting the sapphire orbs from within. Evading the unasked question he could see written across Suoh's face, Nokoru's voice was quiet when he answered. "That wasn't exactly what I meant by asking you what you wanted for dinner."  
  
"I'd rather have you than any meal." Suoh's lips danced across Nokoru's cheek in a delicate kiss. When he backed away the loving expression in his golden eyes transmuted into admonishment. "However, since you can't seem to take care of yourself properly despite having one of the highest IQs in the country I suppose I shall have to do it for you."  
  
"Hai, just as I thought. Suoh is a romantic." Nokoru stood up from his chair winding up back in the ninja's arms. Tilting his head up to look into though deep golden pools, Nokoru tangled his hand in the dark blue hair pulling Suoh's face closer. "Takamura Suoh, has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible flirt?"   
  
"Am I? I shall have to practice then," Suoh replied lightly. His eyes narrowed in concern when Nokoru started to shake like a leaf. He relaxed almost immediately when he realized that his friend was only laughing. As a joke it had been a small one, but the Rijichou had built up a lot of tension today and the floodgates had just been loosed.   
  
The blond head burrowed into the ninja's solid shoulder laughing hysterically as Suoh tightened his arms around the chairman's slight chest. Silver tears glistened on Nokoru's eyelashes in perfect round jewels. Each one creating a shining trail down his face as it fell. Brushing the bright gems from Nokoru's cheek with one hand, Suoh rubbed his Rijichou's back soothingly with the other. He knew this situation with the third grade class had hit Nokoru hard. But almost everyone expected the Rijichou to always be calm and happy despite the fact that he was a man like any other. It was no wonder that he was eccentric with all the emotions he was forced to suppress on a daily basis. Suoh felt honored that he had gotten to know the gentle spirit that was all but hidden behind the numerous personas Imonoyama Nokoru was expected to play. He knew without a doubt that he would give everything to protect that luminous soul. "That's right, he whispered tenderly into Nokoru's ear as the smaller man trembled against him. "Just let go of all that anxiety you've been holding onto. You don't have to pretend any more. Not with me."  
  
Gratefully, Nokoru released all the feelings he had been keeping pent up. Like the string of a bow that had just been struck he vibrated from shear force of emotion. Nokoru 's laughter shortened becoming choppy until he was crying in quiet sobs. "I thought I was fooling him. I didn't think he could see just how stressed I was. But somehow he saw through me. It's as if I was made of glass. I don't know how he does it. He always seems to know just what I need. When the sobs had faded into deep breaths he raised his head to meet Suoh's bright gaze. "You're right, I do feel better,"   
  
"Next time come to me before you get to this point." Suoh kissed Nokoru's nose to soften the reprimand.   
  
"Hai, I will." Nokoru whispered with downcast eyes," I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."   
  
"No you're not." Suoh replied in an even tone.  
  
Nokoru's head came up and he looked deeply into his friend's golden eyes wondering what Suoh had meant by that.   
  
Suoh's slow smile reassured him that all was well," You know full well that you enjoy tormenting me." He chided gently. The ninja cheered inwardly as a mischievous glow lit Nokoru's face shining brightly in the sapphire eyes. Nokoru was going to be just fine. He sighed releasing some of his own tension as he hugged the blond closer.   
  
"Well, everyone has to have a hobby." Nokoru replied lightly his eyes twinkling merrily. He continued on quickly on before Suoh could interrupt. "I have an idea, why don't we put all these papers away and then find some place nice to eat. I want to get out of this office before something else happens." Letting go of the ninja, Nokoru pointed to the nearest pile of papers.  
  
"A very wise choice." Suoh agreed taking up part of the stack. "But why couldn't you have a normal hobby like bird watching or rock collecting.  
  
"I don't have anything against rocks, but I really can't see any purpose to having rooms full of them. I have plenty of rooms. But why fill them with rocks? I like birds, but my schedule is just too tight to permit me to do any kind of extensive bird watching. You and Akira on the other hand are always nearby and besides you're faces turn such lovely shades of red when you're embarrassed. How could I resist?"  
  
With an outward growl of disapproval and an inward grin Suoh followed Nokoru over to the file drawer. Looking up just in time to see the soft gleam of happiness and gratitude in Nokoru's eyes he returned the look with a smile. A whole conversation passed in that glance and Suoh knew that Nokoru understood how relived he felt without ever having to say it. They didn't need to say the words, for they could both feel the palpable force that bound them together. "This is going to be a grand weekend," Suoh decided as they sorted and filed the papers in companionable silence. 


End file.
